Story
by JudAsia
Summary: Lily and James fic focusing more on Lily as she is both unstable and mentally unsound. Lily and co are a group of random predjudicial girls obsessed with all the usual things fire, destruction and world domination.


A.N: We own nothing and we mean nothing. We are completely uncreative and will therefore rot in hell (not ours!). Now that's out of the way on to our verbal torture or as it's generally referred to story.

WARNING! Blatant self insertion ahead.

Lily eyes were glazed over. Her body slumped forward. Bored to death by classes today she longed for a break. Well technically History of Magic was a break, it wasn't like anybody actually did any work but still lunch was what she was really after. Thanks to the fact that she didn't have an alarm and shared a bathroom with 5 other girls, Lily had missed breakfast and spent the majority of that time bashing the bathroom door. Now Lily was bored and hungry, not a good mix.

Gritting her teeth she willed herself to concentrate, which was a losing battle so she resigned herself to counting the hairs on the head of the person in front of her. By 537 she was felt officially insane and if the bell hadn't rung she was sure she would have jumped up and done a barn dance singing 'eye of the tiger'. Unfortunately, it did, so the interesting aspects of her personality would have to wait.

Lunch wasn't a very memorable occasion, in fact it barely ever was. During lunch time if you so much as coughed in Lily's general direction you were lucky to escape with only 1 broken bone. Mind you, she had her days when she felt kind, for example once when someone had asked her what she had next she only gave a death glare instead of a death hex. Really, she was too compassionate sometimes.

Don't get me wrong, Lily was a great person but she just enjoyed her time alone with her food. They were very good friends.

Now Lily's friends whom, I can assure you did exist and were not figments of her imagination, though sometimes she thought they were, tended to be what some would label as geeks.

There was Carolyn, a really nice girl with a nasty habit of chucking dictionaries (God only knows why she carried a dictionary around a wizarding school, but she did).

There was Judith, a wonderful girl, friendlier with a book then a person .But hey, that's Judith for you.

Then there was Anastasia, the ruthless bitch who enjoyed the suffering of others.

Now don't get me wrong, her friends weren't strange, well, at least not by secret hidden wizarding world standards. They were just different.

Most girls and for that matter boys interested in keeping their bodies intact tended to agree with them and therefore they had managed a pretty uneventful last few years with very few spats, though there was that memorable time in 4th year with the cheese fondue… sorry got sidetracked. Basically they existed as a group each one equally strange and delusional but sharing one passion…cannibalism, no, just joking, hate.

Lily had an extreme hate of superficiality, meaning that she had pissed off a good many of the inhabitants of Hogwarts.

Judith hated anything that disturbed her from her books, she had often been spotted frantically attempting too control lightning so that it didn't disturbed the much wanted peace and quiet.

Anastasia hated men in general, or for that matter anything that moved besides her friends, nobody knew why maybe she was just an angry girl (her friends suspected that it was because she had been exposed to too much David Bowie when she was younger).

Carolyn… no-one quite knew or really cared what mattered was she was sadistic and enjoyed others pain, a little bit too much if you asked Lily.

So this random group of girls or as they were called behind their backs 'evil bitches of death' (a nice boy who got between Judith and her fondue in 4th year) grouped together and led pretty normal lives. They got up each morning got dressed maybe cast a few spells ate breakfast then cast some more spells made a few potions you know all the stuff every teenager gets up to. Enough descriptions lets get back to lunch. While Lily was concentrating on her soup, the others watched everyone making sure they protected the innocent bystanders. Soon enough though Lily finished and broke the silence.

"Should we start a new society, They shut down our last one, you remember the anti-male one?"

"Maybe, but that means thinking and I just can't stomach that right now, Can't we just concentrate on world domination?" Anastasia grunted propping her eyes open with toothpicks. She always did random things like that the smart thing to do was ignore them or else you could find yourself bullied into putting something more easily defined as torture into practice

"No we did that yesterday. That concept is just getting boring! All we ever manage to agree on is that we should rule the world. Our theories are almost as pointless as post-modernism." Judith said poking her jelly with her wand watching it burn.

"Have it your way, I just want to practice my throw. I swear I managed to get one right round a corner and hit my target yesterday!" Carolyn beamed stroking her beloved dictionary.

Lily glanced at them and looked down at her soup again. Really, why couldn't they agree on something as simple as making a new society? Were they turning soft? Did this mean they were becoming tolerant, or even worse! Senile! At her old age of 17 Lily sighed and glanced down imaging herself knitting woolen slippers and making tea.

She looked at her friends again and saw Anastasia looking at her

"537" she said sadly. Anastasia nodded sympathetically

"It's a horrible age, I know, my aunt decided not to die and we had to wait until she hit 540 until we could ritually kill her" she shook her head again and Lily decided that the comment really needed no explanation and nodded her head in agreement.

This was an average lunch the girls generally dissected the essence of society and agreed that, yes, indeed the world was doomed. They were only teenagers after all and as we've established they were sufficiently normal (Author's cough and clutch chests, angina attacks again…) they resumed their pensive brooding until the end of lunch and the beginning of another session of torturous lessons.

That's it for the first chapter we decided the only real point was to introduce characters and avoid post traumatic stress disorder.

Until the next chapter Judith and (mostly) Stasia signing out.


End file.
